


Иной,финал

by HeleneRivier



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Homophobia, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeleneRivier/pseuds/HeleneRivier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Моё видение завершения истории</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

        Когда Альфред,профессор и Сара стремительно покинули бальный зал,Герберт незаметно выскользнул следом. До леса они бежали спокойно,но в лесу Саре стало хуже и компания остановилась. Пока Альфред пытался привести укушенную графом девушку в чувство, профессор отошел в сторону и присев на поваленное,ночным ветром, дерево делал в блокноте какие-то пометки. Открыв глаза,девушка ощутила,доселе, неизвестное ей чувство. В голове у неё шумело и сил едва хватало,чтобы встать на ноги. Испугавшийся Альфред обнял девушку,чтобы она не упала и очень скоро об этом пожалел.Едва оказавшись рядом с ним,Сара с ещё большей силой ощутила притягательный запах крови и укусила парня. Бросив его на снегу,девушка ушла. Больше,он её не интересовал.  
Герберт бежал со всех ног,пытаясь догнать компанию. Он так спешил,что даже забыл о возможности превратиться в летучую мышь. Герберт был уже почти у цели,когда услышал крик. Этот крик,он не мог спутать не с чьим. Это был Альфред. Ветки царапали мраморную кожу и путали волосы,но Герберт не обращал на это внимания и продолжал бежать боясь опоздать. Вскоре, виконт оказался на небольшой поляне. Осмотревшись, он увидел Альфреда лежащего в снегу. Оставшаяся кровь, тонкими струями покидала тело бывшего ассистента профессора и уходила глубоко в снег. Подбежав к Альфреду,Герберт лизнул место укуса,тем самым, закрывая рану. Чтобы привести парня в чувство,виконт похлопал ему по щекам.  
  
\- Альфред! Ну очнись же,Альфред.  
  
Ничего не помогало, парень по прежнему был без сознания. Герберт уже отчаялся вновь услышать голос Альфреда,когда почувствовал слабое движение.Альфред открыл глаза и попытался посмотреть на Герберта, но пелена стояла перед глазами и он видел лишь силуэт.  
  
\- Сара она..  
\- Была голодна,как и ты сейчас.  
  
Альфред был ещё очень слаб и потерял бы сознание снова,если бы Герберт не прокусил свое запястье и не поднес его к губам Альфреда.  
  
\- Мон шери,прошу тебя,пей.  
  
Альфред припал к запястью Герберта и стал жадно пить предложенную ему кровь, пока виконт не убрал от него руку зализывая рану. Альфред чувствовал себя намного лучше,но подняться сил ещё не было.  
  
Герберт уже давно положил голову Альфреда себе на колени и сейчас бережно протирал его лицо своим белым,кружевным платком,аккуратно убирая прилипшие волосы. Альфред всё-таки нашел в себе силы,чтобы перехватить руку Герберта и это заставило виконта замереть.  
  
\- Спасибо,Герберт.  
  
Сказав это,Альфред вновь потерял сознание. Чертыхнувшись, Герберт убрал грязный платок в карман и подняв Альфреда на руки направился в замок.


	2. Chapter 2

Дороги к замку не было и Герберту приходилось идти глубоко проваливаясь в снег,и при этом нужно было не уронить Альфреда. К счастью,идти было недалеко и вскоре,виконт уже подходил к воротам замка. Ворота открыл Куколь,но приученный не задавать хозяевам лишних вопросов,закрыл двери и удалился. Герберт же поднялся в свою комнату и аккуратно положил Альфреда на кровать. Убрав с лиц юноши непослушные волосы,виконт полюбовался им полминуты и вышел из комнаты. Взяв в библиотеке книгу,Герберт уже подходил к своей комнате,когда столкнулся с заплаканной Сарой.

\- Сара,можно тебя на пару слов?  
\- Если вы тоже хотите меня за что-либо осудить,то лучше не надо. Я и сама понимаю,что натворила.  
\- Для начала,вытри слёзы и скажи,что произошло.

Герберт хотел протянуть девушке платок,но вовремя вспомнил,что он его так и не отмыл от крови.

\- Извини,но платка у меня нет.  
\- Ничего страшного. Ну так вот. Ваш отец обвинил меня в глупости и недальновидности. А потом,практически, прямым текстом сказал,что делать мне тут нечего и никому я здесь не нужна.  
\- Не обращай внимания. Он просто бесится,что его бросили. Вот и отыгрывается.  
\- Бросили?  
\- Да. Это старая история и мне запрещено её рассказывать.  
\- Ладно. Но вы,кажется,хотели поговорить.  
\- Да,хотел. Это по поводу Альфреда.  
\- Прошу вас,не надо. Я очень перед ним виновата. Но я просто не смогла,не смогла сдержаться. Эта жажда,она невыносима.  
\- Я знаю. Ты не виновата. Не виновата даже в том,что отправилась в замок. Отец просто очень хорошо тебя знает,чтобы заставить тебя что-либо делать.  
\- Но ведь я по собственной воле укусила Альфреда.  
\- Отец обратил тебя.  
\- Это меня не оправдывает. Ведь я убила человека.  
\- Это правда. Альфред был при смерти,когда я его нашёл и мне пришлось,пришлось обратить его в вампира.  
\- Мне нужно с ним поговорить.  
\- Альфред ещё без сознания. И я тебе обещаю,что поговорю с ним и он обязательно тебя простит.  
\- Герберт,почему вы заботитесь обо мне?  
\- Нас многое связывает. И ты,по сути то,неплохая девушка. Просто это для тебя была единственная возможность покинуть надоевший трактир отца.  
\- Да,это так.  
\- Ну вот видишь.  
\- Герберт,я теперь даже не знаю куда мне идти.  
\- Так,стоп! Не раскисать.Не знаю почему я тебя так люблю,но ты для меня как сестра. А сестре,грех не помочь. Есть одна комната. Вообще,это больше мой склад,но там есть всё необходимое для первого времени.  
\- Спасибо.

Герберт взял Сару за руку и пройдя несколько дверей завёл девушку в тёмную комнату. Виконт зажег свечи и девушка смогла увидеть большую кровать,гроб рядом с ней,различные короба,лотки и мешки под окном,большой шкаф у стены и туалетный столик возле двери.

\- Вот,здесь ты можешь пока пожить.  
\- Герберт, я ваша должница.  
\- Забудь,ты ничего мне не должна. До встречи "сестренка".  
\- До встречи.

 

Попрощавшись с Сарой,Герберт поспешил в свою комнату. Но,стоило ему зайти в комнату,как он убедился в том,что там всё по-прежнему. Лишь догоревшие свечи свидетельствовали о том,что прошло некоторое время. Герберт зажег свечи и бросив взгляд на Альфреда,всё-таки сел за стол. Открыв глаза,Альфред осмотрелся и встал с кровати. Кровати в замке были хоть и с историей,но крепкие и не скрипучие. Повернув голову направо,бывший ассистент профессора увидел Герберта,который сидел за столом подперев левую щеку рукой.

Герберт увлеченно читал,когда ощутил руки у себя на плечах и вздрогнул от неожиданности. А вскоре,последовал и поцелуй в шею от которого виконт не смог сдержать слабого полустона.

\- Герберт,нам надо поговорить.

Виконт резко повернулся и оказался лицом к лицу с Альфредом.

\- О чём ты хочешь поговорить,мучитель мой?

 

После этих слов, Альфред упал на колени и положил голову Герберту на колени.

\- Прости меня,пожалуйста,если сможешь.  
\- Посмотри-ка на меня.

Герберт взял Альфреда за подбородок заставляя того посмотреть ему в глаза.

\- Мне не за что тебя прощать. А,если бы и было,то я бы тебя всё равно простил.  
\- И всё-таки я виноват. Я так по-свински к тебе относился,считал тебя самовлюбленным, избалованным эгоистом и теперь я понимаю,как ошибался. 

\- Альфред,встань с коленей и забудь всё,что было раньше.   
  
Альфред,действительно, встал с коленей и теперь стоял напротив Герберта.   
  
\- Альфред,присядь.   
\- Но куда?   
  
Действительно,единственный стул был занят Гербертом,а кресло возле камина было так завалено вещами,что о его существовании было сложно догадаться. Виконт потянул Альфреда за руку и зацепившись ногой за ножку стула,бывший ассистент профессора все-таки удачно приземлился виконту на колени и,чтобы не упасть вынужден был обнять Герберта.   
  
\- Ну так то лучше.   
\- Герберт,что меня ждёт в этом замке?   
\- А это только от тебя зависит. У тебя есть три варианта. Первый,получить вечное счастье. Второй,стать игрушкой в руках отца. И третий,самый ужасный вариант, окончить своё существование лучами солнца. Так что,выбирай.   
\- Прежде чем я выберу,можешь мне ответить на один вопрос?   
\- Да,конечно.   
\- Тогда в библиотеке,ты говорил правду?   
\- Я тогда много,что говорил.Что ты имеешь в виду?   
\- Герберт,не мучь меня. Ты прекрасно понял,что речь идет о любви.   
\- Альфред,неужели ты думаешь,что я бежал бы за тобой по сугробам,поил своей кровью и нёс до замка,если бы не любил? Не думал,что ты обо мне такого плохого мнения. Да Альфред,я,действительно,тебя люблю. Очень люблю.   
\- Ты ошибаешься. Я о тебе не плохого мнения. Просто,я тоже тебя люблю. И,конечно же, я выбираю первый вариант.   
\- Ну тогда иди ко мне.   
  
Герберт притянул Альфреда к себе и нежно-нежно поцеловал. Когда Герберт всё-таки оторвался от,такого желанного,Альфреда то увидел,что они успели переместиться на кровать,чему очень удивился.   
  
  
\- Альфред,а ты не в курсе,как мы оказались на кровати?   
\- Честно говоря,я тоже не знаю. Мой вариант такой,что мы были настолько увлечены поцелуями,что не заметили,как ты перенес меня на кровать.   
\- Ладно,неважно. Слушай,а давай выпьем?   
\- С удовольствием выпью с тобой.   
  
Герберт встал с кровати и подойдя к камину достал из-за него одну бутылку. Достав из шкафа два бокала,он наполнил их и протянул один Альфреду.   
  
\- Ну за тебя!   
\- Почему,за меня?   
\- Но это же ты,новообращенный вампир.   
\- Ладно,давай за меня.   
  
Альфред сделал лишь несколько глотков,когда ощутил приятное тепло,распространяющееся по всему телу,голова его перестала кружиться,взгляд ещё более прояснился и он почувствовал себя очень хорошо.   
  
\- Ну перекусили,можно и к делу перейти. Альфред,мне нужно с тобой поговорить.   
\- Хорошо,давай поговорим.   
\- Это по поводу Сары. Я столкнулся с ней,когда возвращался из библиотеки. Она не может себе простить,что укусила тебя и просит тебя попытаться её простить.   
\- Герберт,о чём ты! Я ей благодарен. Если бы она меня не укусила,то ты бы меня не нашёл и не обратил в вампира.   
\- Ну,если так об этом рассуждать,то, конечно. Но есть одна проблема. Отец оттолкнул её от себя высказав её ненужность,да и другим вампирам она тоже не нужна. Ей некому больше обратиться и мы должны ей помочь с жильем. На первое время, я разрешил ей пожить на моём складе. Знаю,это неподходящее место для девушки,но там есть всё необходимое и пару ночей переночевать можно.   
\- Герберт,обещаю,мы решим вопрос с Сарой,но завтра. За ночь с ней на твоём складе ничего не случится. А сейчас,сейчас меня интересуешь только ты,и о Саре думать мне,ну совершенно, не хочется.   
\- Мне тоже.   
  
Сказав это,Герберт надавил Альфреду на плечи и они вновь оказались на большой,удобной кровати в комнате,где плотные шторы не позволят проникнуть солнечным лучам,а тяжелая,металлическая дверь закрытая на засов не позволит никому и ничему нарушить царившей здесь идиллии.


End file.
